Brian Johnson
Brian Johnson is the head of Transformers: Fan Page, a Facebook page he took over after the original creator left as admin. Since then, he has been working hard on the page from the fans, for the fans and bring them together in a community to discuss something in common. Brian Johnson is a Canadian from British Columbia who has worked not only on his own projects, but has been a voice actor for multiple videos, most notably, for his fan voice of Shockwave based on G1. TFanPage101 On March 15th 2011, Brian started a YouTube page regarding the Facebook page called TFanPage101. The idea was to expand the page, yet the main focus turned onto the YouTube page as Brian created Stop Motions, Reviews, and even shows. While some projects failed due to time and energy while inspiration dimmed, some didn't have that effect though they came close to failure. The first project was TF: Inception, a project that would only have the 1st part of an episode finished. This project was canned due to dimmed inspiration as well the plot didn't feel right. TF: Death in Destruction shared a similar fate, however, hopes are still apparent. TF: Assassins did not have a single video done, only posters of it's announcement. While some projects were lost, there are some that remains. KreO Craz had a 5-part series that was later turned to a full show with it's first season filled with 15 episodes in a total of 20 episodes total. Season 2 remains incomplete. KreO Craz is a show about Kreons (as well as various other KreO sets) set in odd situations as each episode includes multiple skits. Some skits actually acknowledge previous skits. For example, Scourge and Rampage has had multiple conversations of stupid subjects. What's Up Prime? is another show that seemed to be left in the dust, however, plans have been set numerous times for a full season. Hooked on KreO continues as Brian opens Blind bag packs. RAOR (Random act of Random) is yet to have a Season 2. Other shows had been thought of, as well as sequels to unfinished shows, but only few were up. Reviews Brian's Reviews started on May 2nd 2011 with a G1 Warpath Review. He continued to do multiple video reviews with 2 Seasons worth of videos, however it all came to an end when he felt he didn't need to review figures whatsoever. The idea is, he hired the Canadia' Reviewer to critique figures instead. Now, Canadia' Reviewer has more of a 'Jontron' vibe, delivering criticism with jokes and skits mixed. While Brian's basic reviews have returned, Canadia' Reviewer stands as a more thought out, more edited series. Other Videos Not all videos have to relate to a show/series of videos. Brian Johnson has worked on a lot that has nothing to do with them at all. The Rampage - Sideswipe has to take down Barricade in a stop motion test video. The Discussion - Mostly made to test out scripting, The Discussion is a video about Optimus Prime and Megatron talking before they became full rivals. Unlikely Quotes by Optimus Prime - While there are two videos, this isn't technically a show/series. Lockdown vs. Optimus Prime - An animated video about a fight broken out between the two fighters. There are plenty more videos to go through, but the list would be way to long. Friends & Fans Brian has many friends in the Transformers community, probably his best internet friend is Larry Hankins from Larry Art's Production who has provided the voice of Optimus Prime in multiple occasions. V-Decepticon is also a good buddy of his, and he even joins his Live gaming stream. Optimus0420SL is a good buddy of his, doubt a week goes without Scott talking to Brian at some point, they are usually seen together on Optimus0420SL's shows the Groundbridge and DERP. MrBoogieMan1973's recent reboot of THE ULTIMATE TRANSFORMERS SHOWDOWN has featured Brian in a couple of occasions. Brian is also a regular/host of Prehistoric News featuring Aladar20003 and SuperZman85. In a couple episodes, Brian has been featured as well in TFYLP (Transformers for your listening pleasure) once while smashing a toy live, and another as an actual guest. On a number of times, he's also been mentioned and plugged by the show, as well he sometimes does a TFYLP Reply video. He is also friends with Plasticon1978, ZatsugiReviews, Shockwave514, and so much more. He even has a few fans. Brian has received multiple packages by friends and fans with figures, as he says, FOR DAYS. He's even taken first place for Giveaways. With his non-Transformers channel, he has won a Mega Bloks HALO UNSC Mammoth, his biggest prize yet for a contest provided by Mega Bloks and TheSSMotion. Comedy While he is fully aware that he may not be the best comedian, he tries and somewhat understands what stands out for a good joke. His favorite jokes are either the stupidest jokes ever, or jokes to where it comes out of no where and is unexpected. Though he tries his best with comedy, he is not afraid to make a video regarding a darker story, or something completely different.